Fool Heart
by Yosenpaia
Summary: Las flores se quejaron por su peso, reflejando así en su demasiada sucia alma todos los pecados que tenía que repetir una y otra vez. "¿Otra vez aquí... Frisk?"


_**Disclaimer: Ni**_ _ **Undertale**_ _ **ni**_ _ **sus**_ _ **respectivos**_ _ **personajes**_ _ **me**_ _ **pertenecen, sólo**_ _ **esta**_ _ **historia.**_

 _ **Aviso**_ _ **de**_ _ **autor: Este**_ _ **one-shot**_ _ **está n**_ _ **arrado**_ _ **en**_ _ **tercera**_ _ **persona, puse**_ _ **a**_ _ **Frisk**_ _ **con**_ _ **género**_ _ **masculino**_ _ **¿Por qué? Simple**_ _ **placer**_ _ **personal)**_

 _ **Palabras: 1339 (Máh o menos)**_

* * *

Todo era oscuro.

Nada podía ver, nada más allá de lo que su mirada podía alcanzar, que no era mucho, por cierto.

La negrura lo consumía todo, siendo el pequeño niño el único testigo del silencio.

Su respiración había desaparecido, y los latidos de su corazón cada vez iban aumentando de ritmo contra su pecho.

Intentó mover su cabeza, alcanzar a observar alguna luz en aquel inmenso océano de color del carbón, pero nada funcionó.

Respiró hondo de aquella sustancia que le provocaba ese ardor en sus pulmones; sintiendo como esa nada entraba por sus fosas nasales y se escurría por su garganta.

Era fría y oscura, como su alma.

No intentó sacudirse más, ¿para qué serviría? Sólo le hundiría más en su miseria y auto-compasión.

Pasaron unos minutos, ¿o quizás segundos? Ya no lo sabía muy bien; para él todo era lo mismo. Una y otra vez, se repetía la misma pesadilla.

Una y otra vez.

De pronto sintió algo.

Era un tacto parecido al de unas manos, unas manos inhumanas, que recorrían su espalda desde los hombros hasta su parte más baja, provocando escalofríos a su paso.

El silencio fue reemplazado por unos susurros indescifrables, que fueron aumentando de tono hasta acabar en gritos.

Eran tantas las voces, desde graves y agudos, hasta femeninos y masculinos; taladrando sus oídos y su conciencia.

 _"Ellos no existen Frisk. Es todo producto de tu mente."_

Recordó las palabras de su madre, cuando era pequeño y le tenía miedo al monstruo de su armario.

Ja, que estúpido fue.

Los monstruos no viven en armarios, si no en el subsuelo, idiota.

Aunque eso no era del todo cierto.

A ojos de él, todos los monstruos eran humanos.

Ese significado, algo horrendo y sádico, ciclópeo e imponente... Era irónico como la palabra "monstruos" en su sociedad se tomaba a chiste y broma; mientras que la palabra "humano" en el subsuelo hacía temblar al más pequeño y más anciano.

La horrible sensación en su agitado cuerpo terminó de pronto, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

La presión de las imitadoras de manos se intercambio por el dulce roce del colchón contra su piel, el aroma putrefacto de la oscura sustancia por el olor a mañana que emanaba de la ventana abierta, y los gritos cerca de su oído por unos lejanos ruidos de ciudad.

Frisk se encontró a sí mismo tumbado sobre la cama, mirando las manchas en su techo, aquellas que se sabía de memoria por todo el tiempo en el que allí se mantuvo en su vida.

Su cuerpo se movió autodidacta, y el toque de los pies contra la fresca madera que formaba el suelo de su cuarto le despertó por completo.

Se levantó del catre*, y las suaves sábanas se desprendieron de su cuerpo, cayendo al piso con extraña delicadeza.

El castaño examinó su pared, llena de cuadros sin sentido ni autor, fotografías de años pasados y dibujos varios que hacía en sus momentos libres, esos ratos en los que se aburría y daba rienda suelta a su imaginación.

A decir verdad, el muro estaba muy vacío de emociones.

El color azul cielo del mismo se había apagado junto con la niñez del pequeño, con pequeñas marcas hechas por accidente o por hastío.

Las juntas que unía la tapia con el techo se despegaban por el desgaste, y restos de yeso fresco todavía se entreveían por las hendiduras que provocaban las mismas.

No había ninguna araña entre ellas, Frisk se había encargado de matarlas.

Una a una.

Sin dejarles siquiera suplicar por su vida.

Apartó la mirada de allí con culpa, sintiéndose un asesino.

 _"No estás muy lejos de ello, Frisk."_

Sacudió su cabeza, enredando aún más sus cabellos color tierra, sacándose esas ideas de la cabeza.

Revisó todas las prendas tiradas en el suelo, hasta que se decidió por tomar su favorita, una sudadera heredada de su madre; de colores fríos pero que a él le gustaban tanto.

A pesar de estar probablemente sucias no le importó tomarla, después de todo, sabía como acabaría esto.

Caminó con pies descalzos hasta la puerta de roble que le encerraba en su propia habitación, abriéndola sin cuidado, como siempre lo había hecho.

Andó por el frío y solitario pasillo apenas decorado por un par de cuadros sin alma y fotografías de caras borrosas, con puertas de madera antigua cerradas a sus lados.

El final era iluminado por una amplia ventana con cortinas color crema, las cuales eran empujadas haciendo parecerlas más largas de lo usual.

Lo extraño era que el ventanal estaba cerrado.

Se acercó con pasos anchos y determinados, dispuesto a averiguar el por qué del desplazamiento.

Cuando llegó al fin del inmenso e interminable corredor, apartó la persiana con fiereza, asomándose al cristal.

Tras el vidrio se encontraba un muro, de ladrillos, probablemente.

Y con "tras el vidrio" se refería a literalmente, a milímetros del cristal.

Entonces... ¿De dónde salía la luz?

Miró hacia arriba y a los lados.

Nada.

Miró hacia abajo y vio algo que no tenía sentido.

Unas flores se colaban de entre las baldosas y la pared, inundando todas las grietas.

Pequeñas flores blancas y amarillas, que parecían bailar al son del silencio.

Se agachó para observarlas mejor.

Sin poder evitarlo, estiró un brazo para tomar el tallo de la más grande de todas ellas.

Y tiró.

El baile de la flora se detuvo, y algo parecido a electricidad recorrió sus dedos.

Tiró más fuerte, y pudo jurar haber escuchado un gemido de dolor.

Tiró lo más fuerte que pudo y, al mismo tiempo en el que arrancaba el brote, un grito demasiado agudo estampó contra sus tímpanos.

Soltó el capullo para taparse los oídos, pero de poco sirvió, siguió escuchando los gritos de agonía y desesperación que emitía el pequeño ser vivo, junto a otras exclamaciones de horror por el resto de la flora.

Intentó disipar el ruido, pero solo se volvía más y más intenso, más y más eufórico, quería correr, huir, no tener que escuchar los horribles chillidos que taladraban su cabeza y le hacían querer arrancarse el sistema auditivo fuera de sí.

Asustado, molesto, irritado e iracundo... Aplastó la flor.

El silencio volvió.

Una calma se propagó, y Frisk pudo quitar las manos de sus orejas.

 _"Asesino..."_

Dio un paso atrás.

 _"¡Asesino...!"_

No podía apartar la mirada de ese cuerpo, con sangre y la boca totalmente a abierta, dejando ver su garganta desgarrada.

 _"ASESINO."_

Y corrió.

Corrió lo más que pudo, huyó lo más rápido posible, pero no se callaban, no paraban de repetirle lo que era.

Un asesino.

Un peso paró su carrera.

-¿Otra vez aquí, Frisk?

Levantó la mirada, viendo a otro chico, vestía una sudadera manchada de sangre y una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Acaso no te cansas de fallar?

Sentía sus pies pesados, ya no podía moverse más.

-¿Por qué tanta determinación?

Su respiración fallaba.

-¿No te das cuenta? Ya no queda nada por lo que puedas luchar.

Ese extraño chico levantó las dos manos, en una llevaba un cuchillo manchado de líquido carmesí, en el otro le tendía el cádaver de una flor en otros tiempos bella.

-Ya no hace falta que tengas misericordia... Ya no hay nada a lo que puedas perdonar, no en este mundo, no en esta línea temporal.

Soltó el cuerpo del tallo muerto, dejándolo caer al suelo.

-¿Lo comprendes?

Se acercó a él.

-Tú nunca tuviste el poder...

Pisó de nuevo el capullo.

-...De controlarme a mi.

La vista de Frisk se nubló por las lágrimas.

Delante suyo había un espejo, y en su mano, un cuchillo manchado.

-A... Sesino...

Todo se volvió negro.

La negrura lo consumía todo, siendo el pequeño niño el único testigo del silencio... Sólo siendo opacado por los gritos de dolor que él mismo había provocado...


End file.
